


Devil's Dustbin

by coop500



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Soft Vore, mainly fluff, mini stories, old stories, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: A collection of my first mini Lucifer fanfics, originally written for myself so they're really short and silly and maybe a little OOC due to inexperience. All are standalone and I may add more as time passes.





	1. The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written around Halloween of 2016, yes close to a year old and it shows it's age sadly.

Three children, two girls and a boy at the ages of 10, 8 and 13 were talking across the street from a closed down for the night Lux. If anyone was watching they could tell the 10 year old boy and the 13 year old girl was trying to convince the youngest girl to do something. 

"C'mon, three kids from our school said it was not so bad! It sounds awesome really. " The boy said to the nearly scared looking girl, while the older girl nodded in agreement to the boy. "Yeah, I would go but you seem better, you're smaller. " The older girl said, after all monsters liked younger kids for snacks, right? The young one wasn't sure how she felt about that. "B-but I don't want to be eaten by the Devil! It sounds scary.... What if he hurts me for bothering him? " 

The two laughed at that. "Why would he be bothered? He'll probably be happy you came, like free pizza delivery, so c'mon go! " The boy said before they urged her towards the door, the smaller child couldn't resist, she was a little curious too herself otherwise she wouldn't even be out here willingly. But she didn't think they were going to feed her to him to see! There were a few girls in their school that crossed paths with the man, claiming they were swallowed whole, but never harmed. And they were obviously released later otherwise they wouldn't be in school. One even said he was the Devil. 

They knocked on the door once they got her there, before bolting off. Too deep in her thoughts she didn't see where they ran off to. She gasped and looked around, about to call out for them, but then the door opened.... She felt a chill run down her spine before she slowly looked up, seeing a tall dark haired man in a fancy suit. He seemed he was still awake. "Yes? Why is there a small human at my door? " He asked with a quirked eyebrow. This was an adult nightclub, though it was closed so there wasn't any bouncers outside. 

The other two hid behind a dumpster, watching curiously to see what would happen. He was so tall! Taller than anyone they knew, it made sense that he could and would eat little kids. "I.. I was d-dared to come t-to your door m-mister.... I'm s-sorry if we a-are bothering you.... " She said shyly, whimpering a little under his dark gaze. It was causing her to tremble a little, knowing she was standing before a possible child devourer. Lucifer tilted his head at her, dared? "Why were you dared? " He didn't really understand the reasoning for that. He was glad though that it was not a dare for egging his place though, that could have ended very... poorly. 

The child shuffled her feet around shyly from his question, unsure if she should tell him and give him ideas. But she didn't want to lie to the Devil, he might get mad. "My f-friends said you m-might eat me.... W-we wanted to s-see if y-you would... a-are you g-going to... eat m-me? " Her stuttering was quite pitiful sounding, making it clear her friends probably said more then 'might'. Lucifer rubbed his chin briefly at that, a little surprised to hear that but he couldn't help but see the bright side of this. "Well, now that you mention it, I am rather hungry~ " he teased lightly with a grin, resting a hand on his suit covered middle, possibly where the little one will be going soon. "We may as well give your friends the show they asked for, don't you agree? " He added with a light hearted chuckle. He wouldn't harm her after all, she was just a innocent little human child. 

The little girl froze up then though, just a little horrified from that as she watched him grin and rest a hand on his stomach. He does eat little children! She was hoping it wasn't true, but it was and she seemed to be next. She was stuck in a trance, watching with fright as he bent down and gently picked her up off the ground by the shoulders, looking quite pleased. Well they were right about him being happy she supposed. Lucifer lifted her up above his head and opened his mouth, slipping her feet inside of his mouth while humming with delight already. 

The other two gasped at this! He was doing it, he was going to gobble her up whole. They watched in awe as Lucifer gulped and swallowed down their friend, pulling her gently down deeper and deeper inside of him. It was a rather soft trip, if also very slimy and gooey. His hands were gentle as they held her, while his throat softly tugged her deeper with each swallow. It was squishy and very warm too, it got warmer the closer she got to his tummy. 

The child couldn't hardly fathom it though, here she was looking down, watching her legs, then her waist get swallowed down with ease. His jaws were creeping their way up her, slowly engulfing her and all her smallness. They were right about her being better because she was small, Lucifer found her quite easy to swallow up so far. She was not a pizza though! But she didn't wish to anger him, so far he seemed happy and maybe if he stayed happy he wouldn't hurt her. Just.... keep her in his belly for a while. 

Her chest was next, which gave him no trouble, but she pulled her hands up and away, giving a few nervous squirms inside of him, feeling her legs and feet getting soaked in saliva, her waist and middle as well. It was warm and squishy as she squirmed, she felt the flesh give a little, but then just close back up around her. Lucifer just gently patted her head though before continuing his meal, slurping her down deeper and deeper, his tongue and lips brushing up against her neck as her little shoulders began to slip inside. 

Her breathing was fast and scared, Lucifer reminded himself to do something to calm her a bit, perhaps a little bit of music will soothe the poor little snack. He didn't want her crying or anything inside of him after all. He was so gentle though, never did the little girl feel any pain, just soft slimy flesh engulfing her and wrapping up her little body. Her feet and lower legs must have entered his stomach she noticed, as her legs began to bend and were unable to go deeper. It was a correct bend though at her knees. 

As she was devoured further, her head starting to enter his mouth, all she could see was the streetlight beyond the edges of his teeth as she looked up, plus her arms dangling out of his jaws. Lucifer's belly had a small bulge slowly forming, both hands rested on it and rubbing it in a small, gentle circle. A few more swallows and he closed his mouth around her wrists, his teeth harmlessly against her skin as he slowly slurped up her fingers between his lips. The bulge in his throat slowly slid down before almost vanishing in his chest, then fully into his stomach. The bulge was of decent size but not enough to hinder or affect anything he wished to do. His suit hid it well enough to keep most from noticing unless they were looking for any signs of a child in his gut. 

The young girl curled up inside of the pink warm belly, the walls closing in softly to keep her snug, gently rippling and kneading against her. It kept her curled up nicely and small, but not crushing her. There was even a soft light inside, magical probably that kept her from being in total darkness. She supposed it wasn't so bad in here... and with a few welcoming gurgles and churns of his belly, it seemed like she wasn't getting out anytime soon. Plus the satisfied rubbing and patting she felt from the outside. So she wiggled a little to get comfortable, the stomach groaning and gurgling around her from the movement while the walls kneaded against her further to keep her nice and compact. Still not hurting yet and it settled down soon after she stopped moving. "That's it small human, get comfortable~ " Lucifer's voice spoke up in a very delightful sounding way, rumbling around her through the slimy walls. 

Her two friends were beyond shocked, staring in awe from their hiding spots by the dumpsters at the small bulge that was their friend. The man had just... devoured their friend whole with ease! He didn't even break a sweat, he didn't look tired or anything, as if he just ate a simple snack. They hoped she was going to be okay in there... There wasn't much they could do now for her anyway if he did digest her up. But far as they know there was no missing children cases around their area, if there was they wouldn't have done this at all. All they had was some kids were devoured by this guy but released, though of course those that were brave enough to tell their parents did not believe them. And those that didn't tell didn't want to have to explain what they were doing by a adult nightclub. 

The boy and the older girl whispered softly to each other. "What should we do? S-should we call 911? " The boy asked, the girl shook her head. "Nah, 911 is for life and death stuff, isn't it? I don't think he'll hurt her. Look at him, he just seems happy. " The boy listened but still seemed unsure, glancing at Lucifer again as he leaned against the Lux building, softly humming to his stomach guest. "Of course he's happy though, we... we fed him. " He pointed out, looking nervous and guilty already. "Ohh don't be a spoilsport, she knew it might happen and so did we, otherwise why did we come? All the kids that mentioned being eaten by him said it wasn't so bad. " She tried to convince him to keep him from messing everything up. They wanted to see what would happen after all. Kids though.... they did not think to consider how horrible it could have been. It was simply by chance Lucifer was not a child killer. 

The little girl tucked away inside of the Devil's tummy was relaxing though, he was humming, what song she did not know or why he was humming in the first place, but it settled her nerves and the belly was so gentle with her. So was he too, it was all so soft and gentle. Soon she decided to have the bravery to speak, but she wondered what she should say.... "Um... t-thank you f-for not hurting m-me mister Lucifer..." She decided to thank him, for being a nice child eating Devil, instead of a meanie one. "Of course small one, children may not be my preferred company but... they do not deserve any harm inflicted upon them. " They could be terrible, taxing burdens yes, he never understood why humans wanted them around so much, but... They did make decent stomach fillers. 

Soon enough Lucifer stood up off the wall, glancing around for a second, curious if he'd spot her friends but he did not off hand. He could search for them if he so pleased, but he didn't really see a reason to. His stomach was mostly full anyway. So he headed back inside through the still open door and closed it behind him. The child hoped she could get back home soon enough though before she got in trouble... Luckily she was supposed to be at a sleepover with her friends so she was expected back later then usual, but instead she will be having that sleepover with the Devil apparently. 

He was a nice host though, it was a mostly quiet evening besides some piano music. Then at some point she found herself falling asleep at who knows what hour, she didn't have a watch. She wanted to ask him questions but she didn't want to annoy him. So she just slipped into a deep happy sleep. She woke up early in the morning in bed, but was covered in semi dried belly juices. There was a soft white feather stuck in her window, but she did not notice it. 

All was well and no one's parents found out, the youngest one's parents were surprised she took a bath almost all by herself, getting all wet before they even saw her not in her bed. But they just shrugged it off and sent her off to school. Her friends were glad she was okay and she was happy to tell them how it was. But they didn't go back, not wanting to risk getting into trouble with their family.


	2. Coming home Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a silly challenge to myself of writing a semi-decent story with only 666 words, this is the result.

Lucifer was just coming home to Lux after finishing a case with Chloe, stepping into the fancy, but empty club. It was still too early for it to open, just a few more hours though and he’d have this place lit up and packed with eager, partying humans and he’d be gladly right there to join them. 

For now though, he walked into the elevator to go up to his penthouse and get ready, change suits probably since he’s been wearing this one all day. However as he walked into his bedroom, he was greeted with an odd sight he did not expect to see. 

Tucked in the corner, curled up and shaking was a small human girl, about 6 in age and also 6 inches in height he would guess if he had to. She looked at him with big wide eyes, curling up even tighter in a ball which made her look even smaller and more helpless. Children were not allowed inside Lux for legal reasons, due to there being alcohol everywhere. But he smirked as he realised there was no law against children being inside of his belly. 

He stepped forward towards her, making her whimper some, clearly afraid. “P-please don’t hurt m-me mister Devil… I’m l-lost. “ Apparently she knew his name, he glanced around to see a business card of his laying on the nightstand by his bed, his name probably on it. He was proud of her already to make the connection so easily. He wasn’t sure how she got up there at her size, but he just hoped at the back of his mind she was not injured. What was he supposed to do with a injured tiny kid if that was the case?

“I’m not going to hurt you small human, just put you somewhere so neither of us get into any trouble. “ He told her in a casual voice, stepping up to her even closer, looming above the child before he bent down to pick her up. The little girl squeaked some as she was lifted up, still nervous about what he was going to do. She gripped his fingers that held onto her, feeling the warm muscle wrapped around bone.

Lucifer opened his mouth then after lifting her up to be eye level, gently sliding the child’s head inside first, before he inhaled slowly, pulling her into his gullet. She found herself squeaking again as her head was engulfed in warm pink flesh. It was a fairly soft process though as he tipped his head back and took a firm swallow. She knew he was much too strong for her to fight against, so all she could do was hope that this was a safe trip to the Devil’s belly. 

The girl vanished inside of Lucifer, only appearing later as a small lump in his midsection that wiggled a little to get comfortable and upright. He belched with satisfaction, giving a soft tender rub to his belly. “Hmm, what a delightful little treat~ “ He teased softly, the tummy giving a happy gurgle to contain and keep the child safe. 

The girl was still a little nervous, but his tender rubs and gentle belly put her at some ease. Perhaps he was just going to hold her in here for a while, safe and snug inside. That is pretty much what he had planned, keep her in there through the night and release her in the morning. 

With that in mind she decided to relax, yawning and curling up comfortably in the squishy, slimy belly. A few moments later and she let her eyes drift closed, slipping into a peaceful sleep in the hungry Devil’s gentle tummy. He kept her protected and secure inside of his stomach through the entire night, refusing to drink anything as he felt that would be pretty rude, even by his standards. The soft walls muffled the loud music for her throughout the entire night, leaving her to stay in a peaceful sleep.


	3. The Devil's Cold Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure when I wrote this, but it's again pretty old and short.

Lucifer and Chloe had just arrested a killer that enjoyed putting children in freezers, Lucifer was quite pleased they found him, but something was off he felt... There was no child here. Chloe didn't think much of it, thinking they caught him before he could kidnap another. But while the detective was talking to the police about what happened, Lucifer slunk off. 

He snooped around, not seeing much off hand... Until he noticed a couch pushed close to a wall, but not against it. Curious he walked over to it, then around to check behind.... Sure enough, there was a ice box back here. There was chains on it to keep it from being opened from the inside, but Lucifer took care of that with a bit of brute strength, tossing the chains aside he opened the icebox. Sure enough, curled up inside was a little girl, blue and covered in frost. He thought she was dead, until he saw her shiver, then slowly look up at him. "A-are you going to h-help me mister? " She asked in a soft, weak, shaky voice. 

Lucifer was about to call to the detective to take care of this, but then there was a soft growl in his belly, making him lightly smirk. "Yes small human, let me take you somewhere where you can warm up. " He said, starting to bend down to pick her up, but stopped when she spoke again. "W-wait, what is your n-name mister? " She asked him, wanting to know who saved her from a frozen death. "Lucifer, Morningstar. "He answered her, which turned out to be a big mistake.

The child's eyes widened in fear, her shaking increased and she tried to move away from him, but she was weak from being so cold and the ice box was only so big. "N-no, not the Devil, p-please mister Devil, don't h-hurt me. " She said with fright, covering her eyes soon. Lucifer blinked, he never had this reaction before. Very rarely did people actually believe him. "I'm not going to hurt you small human, I'm just going to put you somewhere warm. " Which was true, his stomach was very soft, warm and harmless when he wanted it to be. 

The child didn't believe him, but she couldn't do much about it. "W-where is that? " She asked, whimpering afterwards as she stared fearfully at him. He sighed, wondering if there was a way to answer without telling her, but he couldn't think of one. "My stomach. " He simply answered, before bending down to pick her up out of the ice box. The little girl gasped, before she started to fight and struggle against his hold. "N-no! You can't eat me, I'm not food! Please mister Devil. " She pleaded to him. 

Her struggles were hopeless, he was way stronger then her and she was too weak to fight all that much anyway. "No you're not food, that's true, but you are delicious looking~ " he decided to tease softly, before licking his lips. He figured since he was saving her life and she wasn't listening anyway he could enjoy himself. The little girl wiggled more in his grasp, but like before it was just as hopeless. All she could do was watch as he lifted her up above his head and opened up his jaws. She tried to pull her feet away, but before she could he already lowered them in his mouth, sucking on the cold little toes, noticing the killer took her shoes. 

The frightened child couldn't help but softly giggle when Lucifer tickled her with his soft, warm tongue on her feet, before gulping them down his slimy, squishy throat. Her giggles stopped then and her fear returned, what would happen to her in the Devil's tummy? Would she digest into food for him? Would it be filled with fire? "P-please, please don't hurt me... I never did a-anything wrong. " Lucifer couldn't reply of course, so he focused on gulping her down, licking and lapping the cold child as she slid down inside of his warm stomach. Soon her feet slipped in, then her legs. He felt a bit guilty now for not reassuring her, but she'd have a warm, comfy stay in Satan's gut soon. 

She groaned as she felt her feet and legs enter his belly, all her wiggles and squirms were not saving her. They felt nice to Lucifer though, she heard him murmuring and humming with delight.... Maybe if she made him happy he'd spare her life she thought. With that in mind she kept squirming, despite knowing it was just making him happy. The Devil was very much enjoying his cold, squirmy snack, gulping down more of her until it was just her head outside. He paused then, feeling her wiggle around in his chest for a bit, before reaching up to softly pat her head. 

She felt his pat but wasn't sure what to think of it, she didn't have long though before he took the final gulp, her head slipping down his gullet to join the rest of her body, curled up inside of his belly. It was quite warm and soft inside, the walls gently kneading against her to welcome her inside. She was still nervous though, worriedly wiggling a bit. "M-mister Devil? " She asked, unsure if she could be heard. But he answered her with a soft pat to his middle, before speaking. "Yes small child? " 

The kid swallowed nervously, curling up more and shifting some in her new fleshy home. "I'm going to be okay, right? Please mister Devil.... don't hurt me. " She asked him, sniffing and crying a bit now that she was warmer. There was a deep hum around her, before she felt him gently rub his stomach. " I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to warm you up and give you back to your family. " He told her in a somewhat gentle tone, knowing she needed some comfort. 

It did comfort her some, she shook less and rubbed her eyes a little but was still nervous, her mother was christian and she told her a lot about the Devil, for one he was a liar. But seems how she was stuck in his stomach... she didn't want to anger him until she had the chance to escape. "O-okay... I do want to g-go home. " She said, whimpering a little and hugging her knees for comfort. Lucifer smiled, figuring she was happier now. "Good little human, now please be still and quiet until I find your home. We don't want anyone jumping to conclusions. " Mainly Chloe, though she may just blow it off since it went with his Devil thing. Again the kid swallowed, before taking a breath.... maybe that was her chance, get someone to notice she was in here. She didn't answer him, not wanting to lie nor did she wish to incriminate herself. 

Lucifer assumed everything was good to go, so he closed the box and turned around, heading back to Chloe and the rest of the officers. He assumed it shouldn't be too hard to find out who was missing a little girl, humans got quite upset when they lose their spawn. Chloe wasn't too worried when Lucifer wandered off, he did it often when the case was solved. She was surprised to see him come back though, not noticing the lump in his gut. "I thought you went home, you know it's just paperwork and questions now, right? " By now she knew he wouldn't help her with that, darn man... Lucifer smirked to the detective, his typical charming smirk that rarely worked at all on her. "Yes I am well aware, however there is one last thing to do detective. But I will take care of it, back at the station. " 

The child heard him talking to someone and debated about yelling to make her situation known. She was just about to but... she shook her head. If she tried and failed she would be stuck inside of a unhappy Lucifer, which sounded very bad... She reminded herself of when she squirmed to make him happy, it seemed silly to wreak that. So she sighed softly but stayed quiet in her gurgling confines. Hopefully he was telling the truth and wasn't going to keep her in here forever or worse. Chloe sighed and shook her head, she was never going to understand him. "Okay, um... I'll be back at the station in a bit, I guess I will meet you there? "

Lucifer gave a single nod, starting to walk towards the exit past her. "Very well detective, see you then. " Chloe watched him for a bit, but when a officer in uniform asked her another question she had to turn to him and answer. She had a job to do after all and it wasn't watching Lucifer, though sometimes she had to anyway, almost like her own kid. As Lucifer walked, the child inside felt her surroundings sway softly, almost like a warm, slimy crib. She shifted a bit to try and adjust to it, but she wasn't sure if she should get too comfortable... It was almost threatening to lure her asleep. She frowned then, questioning herself, what if she did go to sleep? If she fell asleep who knows what would happen! It wasn't too hard to stay awake once the swaying stopped, only for some other strange shifting, maybe he got into a car? She was confirmed correct when she heard the muffled sounds of a car starting. 

It was a little harder now, everything was still sure, but the vibration of the car was a tiny bit luring too. She kept shaking her head and moving around a little, even if it was just a arm or leg. As Lucifer drove he felt her movement and while it took him a moment to figure out why, he did soon enough and smirked softly. He didn't do anything about it, but it was amusing. He was curious if she would be able to last until he found her family. He kinda doubted it though, she probably had a long day. A good rest was in order, just maybe not tucked away inside of the Devil's belly. 

Thanks to his fast driving, it didn't take long. She heard the car engine stop, then felt her little stomach world shift again as he got out of the car. That darn swaying of his walk had her feeling tired again, yawning softly. He was right, she was tired, being kidnapped and almost froze to death because of some wicked killer was bad enough. But then the darn Devil himself came by! It was a lot for one ten year old to handle. Soon she felt him stop, then there was a sickening feeling of going up! He must be in a elevator. The kid sighed, feeling her stomach do a flip, luckily Lucifer's didn't do the same. 

There was another short walk after the elevator ride was over, then she felt a lowering feeling. At last everything was still, he must have sat down in a chair. She was a bit curious on what he was doing, but she heard people talking outside, not to him unless he was ignoring them. But they were there so she couldn't ask. Lucifer however was at Chloe's desk, looking at her computer, nothing personal though. He was looking for missing child cases and amber alerts of any child matching his little lunch's description. As he did so however, he was calmly rubbing his stomach with his free hand, mainly the little lump inside.

The kid was doing good, now that there was no gentle swaying or car vibrations... but then something worse began to prove even more luring. His heart. It was a deep, dull thumping, but for some reason it was very comforting to listen to. Then as if that wasn't bad enough, she felt his gentle, soft rubs against her little curled up form. She groaned as she realised what was happening, causing her to shift around to try and find a uncomfortable way to lay. But no matter how hard she tried to be uncomfortable, the stomach just shifted with her, keeping her snug, warm and cozy. 

She was quite sure this was intentional, keeping his meals docile and sleepy, wanting to stay instead of escape. It was working, her will to believe he was bad and her wanting to escape was slipping, being replaced with feeling comfortable and safe. He could ask her if she wanted out right now and she'd say no. It actually was a little intentional too on his part, the rubbing was anyway. He smirked as he felt her become more and more sluggish and still, until she was asleep at last. It wasn't malicious though, he figured it was best for her to rest instead of being all stressed and bored.

Good thing too, LA was huge, it took a little while to finally find the right missing child's report, luckily the parents giving a picture of her. He only saw her when she was half frozen, but he imagined her happy and less blue and saw pretty much this picture. Her name was Lunie he saw, interesting. Lucifer grinned, writing down the address on a piece of paper laying around before he closed the window and got up, heading to the bathroom to borrow one of the towels. Another short drive after that and he stopped a block away from her house. Lunie was still asleep even as he began to release her from his stomach, after checking to make sure no one was watching. He wrapped the now not blue but slimy child in the towel, then carried her the final block and hit the doorbell button on the house he was quite sure was her's. 

A few moments later a woman answered, blinking at the man holding something covered in a towel. "Yes sir? Can I help you? " He noted the cross on her necklace, figuring that must be why the child knew who he was by his name, despite being somewhat young. "Well no darling, but I think I can help you. Do you have a child named Lunie that's missing? " He asked with a smile. The woman gasped, her eyes widening and filling with hope before his own. "Yes, yes I do! " She said, hoping what he was holding was her child. Lucifer gave a single nod and handed her the bundle of delicious human. "Then I believe this is yours. " 

The mother gently gathered her sleeping child up, pulling the towel back from her face to make sure it was her and this wasn't a cruel joke. But she saw her sweet sleeping face, the child mumbling a bit from being passed off. "Oh thank you sir, I don't know how you found her, but I'm glad you did. What is your name? " Lucifer felt a... warm, fluttery feeling inside, seeing her so grateful. This... this was good. "Name's Lucifer. " He answered truthfully and her face fell to confusion. Before she could do much more he flashed a devilish grin before quickly walking away. "Have a good day love~" He called over his shoulder. 

Lunie woke up at the last second, hearing Lucifer say have a good day, but it was muffled nor was it close. She opened her eyes and looked around, spotting a familiar sight of her neighborhood, and him walking down the street away from their house. She was shocked to say the least, looking up at her equally shocked mother. She then noticed she was wrapped in a towel also... so none of it was a dream, it all happened. "I'm home... " That's all the kid cared about though, she was alive and home, he really did as he promised. 

Her mom put her daughter down now that she was awake, then closed the door and locked it. She wasn't sure if she believed the man and if it was true, did his parents just hate him or... She shook it off, it didn't matter, just as long as he didn't come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
